


Raphael the Foul

by Prophetella



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Foul Language, M/M, Vague Turtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prophetella/pseuds/Prophetella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected encounter with unusual amorous couple on display during patrol triggers cravings allll the way home... which explain the constant mental foul mouth from Raphael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raphael the Foul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hummerhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/gifts).



> TMNT (c) Peter Laird & Kevin Eastman / Viacom  
> This is a really foul-mouthed, foul-tempered Raphael depiction... please do not accuse me of teaching you new words. I am certain modern media has brought them to your attention before. Enjoy the primal fun. ~ P

"I'm raping that ass tonight," came unbidden to his mind and he tried to focus a little higher on the form ahead of him as he made it (barely) across an unusually wide alley. He wouldn't be getting a piece of that damn teasing, tormenting body he had been watching the whole fucking training run since they had discovered the busy couple who seemed to enjoy exhibition way too much fast enough for his limited self-discipline. He should have ruined their fun with a shuriken or something. That might have made it worth completing the next three blocks until the return to the sewers with a hard on only barely kept hidden.

While falling into an alley might earn his brother's undivided attention for the near future, he wouldn't get sex tonight so maybe paying attention to how far it was to another building when he leaped would be a good idea. Then again, if he fell too far he might not be able to fuck him senseless at all for a much longer time than he would like to contemplate.  

So he growled at his dick to get fucking patient already and let his eyes do something other than rove over the lengthy strides ahead of him. It didn't seem to be working but then his speed seemed to match that of his brothers' so likely none of the others guessed at the hard on slowing him and the desire to get to a horizontal surface that spurred him on. Or a table or manage to try the hammock or just stick his dick in with him bent over just right! 

A little snarl leaked out and he added a flip to his next pass over empty air. The jagged roofing stones bit into his feet as he landed heavier than he needed but he wasn't about to give a shit about technique right now. He didn't fall on his ass or face and his dick was staying in. Really, he was doing better than he expected after they all had followed the stupid noisy bitch (in heat) to the alley and realized the loud screams had been orgasmic not fear based. He was just a teenager after all.

They all had stayed stunned frozen on the edge of the building staring down at the two humans copulating like they needed to test out how much the world wanted them happy. He would have been thrilled to prove them wrong but he'd only needed to take a look-- at the brother who had firsthand experience with why he had moved the mattress back into his room a full month earlier in the year than he usually did-- to know they both had the same thought. Shell, maybe all of them were thinking it. 

Leo had only rasped out that they'd been out long enough and Donnie had been looking down mildly impressed with the spectacle like he could come up with pointers and Mikey had chuckled in a little quieter than usual tone. The vocal woman had hit a third noisy peak before they had even backed away from the edge and headed back to their sewer entry point for the night. He'd looked over his shoulder one last time as he put away his sais and wondered vaguely how the shell the woman didn't fall over the edge of the railing with her bent so damn far back. They looked happy enough, probably why none of the neighbors had called in a disturbance despite the lateness. They were probably turning on the entire damn block. 

She was dressed for it at the least; the slick velvet split skirt dress picking up a variety of greens in the odd light from at least two windows and a neon sign that advertized a bakery. Her partner for some damn reason was wearing green too and even had his hair dyed a color deeper than Raphael's own skin. They had been at it for a while by the way the green silk he wore clung to him even as the breeze from the alley billowed up the back of the shirt he had left untucked behind him. Really, some kind of demonic turtle god could not have come up with a more rude interruption to their usual training run. It was enough to leave him pissed that none of them could dare to indulge in the same only an alley later.

Even so, the sheer weight of their shells would have made that an impossible position and who the fuck would want to be dressed on such a perfectly temperate night. Let alone the impossibility of doing something so risky out in a place where they could easily be photographed or captured. It was a lure that none of them would fall for no matter how much a turn on the idea could get to be. He hissed as he watched the all too familiar form perform a flip and flash a quick furtive look his direction on the touchdown. The goddamn tease!

His mood turned decisively towards arousal and he left thoughts of the randy humans behind as they finally reached the alley they would use for sewer access. It was important enough to know which manhole they intended to use in case they got accidentally separated so anyone injured enough to need help getting home could rest until the others headed back to their Lair. Ninja training at its finest. Luckily, nothing had gotten in the way between the two most important alleys of the night. They might have gotten a bit rough in their rush to get past whatever it might have been; not that he would have objected a moment ago. 

As they descended to the still air of their selected alley, he could smell the others and knew they might all be feeling especially untamed tonight. There was human DNA in their mutation but tonight being turtles mattered more. They had seen humans going at it before but it hadn't actually affected them so deeplymaybe they were getting older. Maybe that damn mating season thing Donnie had brought up was hitting them. Maybe they were tired of not having something special to themselves in the whole goddamn world that no one else needed to understand, share, or even accept. Maybe they were normal teens but then normal teens could only smell important stuff like this when in really close quarters. 

He descended second and smiled to watch the toned legs above him, pausing a moment to pass a hand up a still clean calf muscle before pushing off to let himself fall. Anyways no one spoke as Donnie sealed the manhole cover with a bit of grime so no humans thought anyone had disturbed the thing recently, but three sets of eyes flicked to Leo who gave a wry smile before leading the way home. The scents of the sewers around them on the familiar route a mute reminder that romance is not part of the agenda in their world. 

He managed to jostle past his second favorite color as he dropped the words, "My room." A green eyeridge raised as the lips turned up suggestively. The words weren't romantic but, who needs romance when you have raw animal magnetism. The head nodded agreement as they matched strides. Words could wait till later. At home, their sensei had quickly retired to a restful sleep after scenting the air around his unscathed sons. Only two doors and a shoji screen closed to indicate they all were abed.

 

Frakking tease  
Took long enough to get the hint.  
I don't get time alone wit'ya often enough to bother thinking about hints. What the shell was up with that all green couple anyways?  
His ears were pointed, so were hers.  
Damn okay, same question.  
I've no idea and I don't care right now.  
Good answer. I'll just have to work with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to shut Raph up so it would stop infecting my Donnie fic.... then he got really foul mouthed. He's been wanting to say that first line (in a lewd way not an dub/non-con way) since I first found Turtlecest.
> 
> TMNT (c) Peter Laird & Kevin Eastman / Viacom
> 
> Please comment... I'll take anything including demands to fill out around the words later. Tell me who you want to say them as I wasn't sure who to go with this time-- I was just going with the animalistic side of Raph. 
> 
> I don't know why those two people on the fire escape had pointed ears. Maybe a fetish involving faeries, elves or they were actual ones! New York is a big city. Maybe I should have included a Full Moon just to make it more atmospheric, ehn. Maybe next time. Nighty Night and good dreams.


End file.
